


Sunny day Seduction

by mapleprincess



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Beach Sex, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleprincess/pseuds/mapleprincess
Summary: Ryou and Yugi take a day off university to celebrate their fifth month anniversary, and head towards a lovely beach! They have everything planned: food, a beach volley ball, and even sand buckets. What they didn't plan, however, was an outside interference.





	Sunny day Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sailor_Toni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Toni/gifts).



> Hello there!
> 
> So here's my fill for Sailor_Toni's requests :> I loved your second and third ideas, and had a hard time deciding between the two of them... but in the end, Heartshipping won! It's such a sweet pairing, I really wanted to try my hand at writing them. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope I did the prompt justice. Yami Yugi isn't here a lot, I apologize for that, but I didn't really manage to work him into the story well... I really hope it's still okay! I had tons of fun writing this fic and it ended being much longer than planned, with more fluff than smut.  
> I apologize in advance for grammar/spelling errors, English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta reader, I'll fix them if you tell me!
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful admins for making this sweet event happen!
> 
> Also, a small note for the story: consider that it's basically the canon verse, except Bakura and Yugi kept their Millenium items.

« You’ve got everything? »

Yugi nodded with a smile, and closed the trunk of the car. It had two seats, was an old model and it tended to whine loudly whenever it went too fast; but it was enough for what Yugi and Bakura needed. They mostly used the subway or bikes, using the car only when they needed to leave the city. And on that day, it was exactly what they had planned: to go on a trip to the beach, and to spend the day together, enjoying the warmth of a sunny June day.

The couple had begun dating in January, partly thanks to their friends. Yugi and Bakura both attended their first year of university at the same college, the former to study game design and the latter history and archeology; they had been pleasantly surprised to find that out. After high school, all of their friends had gone their separate ways: Anzu had gone to a prestigious dance academy in America, Honda was in training to become a fireman, and Jounouchi had begun classes to become a cook. Of course, the tightly-knit group of friends kept in touch; but Yugi found it tough to be separated from them, especially since he was in a new, bigger city, and was grateful to have Bakura by his side. Likewise, Ryou was relieved to have a familiar presence he could rely on in the new city.

From April until September, things had gone smoothly. Even though they attended different classes, Yugi and Bakura often met up on the campus or invited each other in their small dorm rooms; and as the months passed by, the pair had grown closer. It was something Jounouchi had immediately caught on when he had come to visit his best friend; the blonde could sometimes be painfully oblivious when it came to human emotions, but there was no mistaking the shy glances Yugi gave Ryou when the other wasn’t looking.

Katsuya had taken it upon himself to become Yugi’s self appointed wingman, and to guide him in the process of seducing Bakura through enthusiastic texts and phone calls filled with more or less helpful advice, at the great embarassement of the duelist. Little did they know Bakura had an aide of his own, in the person of Marik, to which he had confided his blossoming love for Yugi.

Finally, thanks to Jounouchi and Marik’s involuntary cooperation, Yugi ended up confessing his feelings to Bakura on a cold January evening, after walking the white-haired student to his dorm. Bakura’s face had turned a furious shade of red, and he had painfully stuttered to tell Yugi he returned his feelings.

It had been exactly five months ago, and the couple had decided to celebrate. They had taken a day off university - given their perfect attendance, they could afford to do so, especially after Jounouchi and even Anzu had told them it’d be fine - to enjoy a nice trip to the beach, which was just an hour away from the city. Since it was a week day, and not even officially summer, Bakura hoped there wouldn’t be too much people. He wasn’t at ease in great crowds; besides, he wanted to enjoy a day of peace with his boyfriend.

They made their way to the beach, the old stereo blaring some J-rock that Ryou enthousiatically sang along to, making Yugi smile. In their high school years, he had often seen Bakura sad, distant or melancholic, or even outright suffering, which made him treasure the happiness in his boyfriend’s smiles even more. As Bakura kept on singing, the smaller duelist gently slid his hand on top of Bakura’s, which was resting on the gear shift.

After an hour of driving, the couple had arrived to a small town on the seaside, which was notorious for its peace and quiet (and for their ice cream parlor, which they had planned to visit after soaking in the sun for a few hours). Bakura parked the small car on the town’s main square, which was almost empty. It was around 10 am on a week day, yet the town seemed to still be asleep; some shops had their curtains closed, the streets were almost void of any human presence, and the majority of the houses had their blinds closed. It gave the place an eerie feeling of peacefulness, helping Bakura feel more relaxed as he helped Yugi retrive their belongings from the trunk of the small car: a cooler, a bag filled with towels, a beach volley ball and various other beach appropriate stuff, their regular backpacks, and a beach umbrella.

« It’s so quiet here. » observed Yugi as they made their way towards the sea, his voice barely above a whisper, as if he was afraid to disturb the peaceful town.  
« Yeah. » approved Ryou. « Maybe we’ll get the beach to ourselves. »

Yugi smiled at that; unlike his boyfriend, he didn’t really mind crowds, but he hated seeing Bakura uncomfortable. Besides, this was supposed to be a date celebrating their five months together, a special occasion for them to spend as a couple, and the intimacy was welcome.

Just before they reached the small wall that separated the beach from the rest of the city, Yugi spotted an open shop, and an idea crossed his mind. He excused himself, asking Bakura to hold onto the cooler for a moment - which his boyfriend did, startled. The amethyst eyed duelist ran inside the shop, where he stayed for a few minutes, leaving Ryou to wonder what his boyfriend had in mind. He mentally went over everything they had packed for their trip, in case they had forgotten something Yugi had just remembered, but the provident couple had prepared everything the day before, and Bakura didn’t see what they could have forgotten.

Finally, Yugi came out of the shop holding a small bag, a large and goofy smile on his flushed face. Ryou immediately recognized that look; it was the one his boyfriend always had when he had done or was about to do something for Bakura. The student’s heart started beating faster, grateful and excited to see what Yugi had in store for him.

« Ryou, can you give me your wrist? » the dark haired duelist softly asked, a tinge of embarassement and excitement in his voice.

Bakura nodded, extending his pale arm towards his boyfriend. Yugi opened the small brown bag he had exited the store with, and pulled a bracelet from it. It wasn’t expensive looking or fancy by any means; it was a simple thing, a nacreous seashell on a thick purple strand, with a few pink pearls here and there, which could be closed by a clasp of fake silver. As Yugi delicately fastened it around Ryou’s wrist, making Bakura shiver slightly at the almost reverent touch, he spoke animately, as he did everytime he was embarassed:

« I know it’s not much, but… I wanted you to have something to remember the day by, you know? I mean, not that you’d forget I guess, but- »

Bakura interruped Yugi’s blabber with a soft kiss on his lips.

« It’s very sweet, Yugi. I love it, thank you. » the student provided with a genuine smile.

Yugi blushed even more at that, making Bakura chuckle affectionately. As Yugi pulled something else from the small bag, Ryou gazed at the piece of jewellery which now adorned his wrist. He couldn’t help but notice the violet strand of fabric was almost the same shade as Yugi’s soft eyes, the very eyes Ryou loved to gaze into when they cuddled together. The shimmer of the seashell seemed to make it glow, giving an almost magical aura to the bracelet. The materials of the bracelet were rather common, but together, they gave the illusion of opulence. Besides, it was a thoughtful and beautiful gift from his beloved boyfriend, and Ryou was going to treasure it as such.

« I bought one for me too. » Yugi’s voice drew Bakura away from his contemplation, redirecting the white haired man’s gaze towards the bracelet it was holding. It was very similar to the one he had gifted Ryou, except the fabric holding the iridescent seashell and white pearls together was of a light brown. « So we can match. » the duelist added with a goofy smile.  
« It’s a very cute idea! » Ryou blurted, his heart melting with his boyfriend’s sappy but adorable attention. « Can I put it on you? »  
« Of course! »

Bakura grabbed the bracelet, locking it around Yugi’s wrist. The brown strand of fabric was beautifully contrasting against Yugi’s slightly tanned skin, giving more depth to the pearls and the seashell.

« Now let’s go to the beach! » Yugi proclaimed, not before planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek.

Bakura nodded. The couple grabbed their belongings and climbed over the small wall separating them from the sand. Ryou was happy to find that the sand wasn’t scorching hot, but simply warm, soaking the bareable heat of a June day. He took his flip-flops off, allowing his feet to be directly in contact with the sand, a pleasant sensation. Yugi immitated him, and as they talked about the latest booster packs Industrial Illusions had released for Duel Monsters, the couple started their quest for the best spot on the beach. They had a lot of choice, since there was almost nobody with them: a few other couples, some people swimming and others surfing, a family with several kids. Finally, Yugi spotted an almost secret place, a small portion of the beach that was far from any shop and hidden from the rest of the beach with rocks and a few palm trees.

The couple settled there, away from the other people enjoying their day on the seaside. Ryou sighed, relieved to have some intimacy with his boyfriend.

« This is nice! » Yugi noted as he took a towel from the bag Bakura has put on the sand and laid it down. « Our own private beach! »  
« Yeah, bet you even Kaiba doesn’t have a spot that nice. » Ryou snickered as he laid his own towel and grabbed a bottle of sunscreen.

Yugi laughed, before taking his shirt and shorts off, leaving him in his swimming trunks. Ryou bashfully blushed, still unused to seeing his boyfriend naked. In the five months of their relationship, the two students had never gone further than making out and groping each other’s ass a bit. But Bakura wanted more, _craved_ for more, to touch Yugi more intimately, to let his hands roam all over his boyfriend’s body and have him do the same for him. The problem was that Ryou didn’t dare say so to his partner, far too shy when it came to sex; besides, Yugi didn’t seem very interested in getting all hot and bothered - not that they had openly talked about it- so Bakura didn’t bother.

« Ryou? Are you okay? »

Bakura was dragged out of his thoughts by his concerned boyfriend, who was eyeing him curiously. He put a sheepish smile one, before asking:

« Sorry, Yugi, I was elsewhere. »  
« No problem, I was just asking if you could put some sunscreen on my back. I can’t reach it. » the duelist explained as he handed him the bottle.  
« Huh? Oh,y-yeah, sure. »  
« Thanks! »

Yugi turned around, presenting his back to Bakura. As Ryou poured some sunscreen on his hand, he couldn’t help but stare at the sight before him: the muscles of Yugi’s back showed a bit under the slightly tanned skin, a testimony of the effects Honda’s coaching had had on the duellist. In their last year of high school, Yugi had asked help from Hiroto to become stronger and put on some muscle; Honda had happily obliged, personally training Yugi and giving him a list of exercises he could do on his own to gain strength. Ever since, the strong curves of Yugi’s muscles had begun taking shape, a slow process Ryou was secretly following.

His hands were almost trembling when Bakura began applying the sunscreen to Yugi’s skin, slowly rubbing them over his skin to make sure he didn’t miss a spot. He was glad Yugi couldn’t see his face, because with how hot it felt, Bakura was sure it was flushed crimson. He was embarrassed to be so starved of physical affection that the most simple and innocent of contacts made his mind race with dirty thoughts.

_« Are you seriously getting hard from this ?! »_

Bakura tensed, stopping his movement for a few seconds when the mocking voice spoke in his head.  
Even though the spirit of the ring was far less powerful than he had been during Bakura’s younger years, being unable to take over his body or make him things he didn’t want to, he still lingered in Ryou’s mind, occasionally talking to his host. It was somehow weirder to have a presence in his head he could directly interact with than to pass out without any recollection of what he’d done, but it was far less scary, so Ryou appreciated the new state of their « relationship ». The spirit wasn’t harmful anymore, the worst he could do was give his unwanted opinion on various topics or mock his host. Bakura wasn’t sure how he had survived inside of him, but he had a feeling it had to do with him keeping the Millenium Ring. To his horror, Bakura had been unable to part from it, his twisted bond with the spirit too strong for him to renounce it. He had settled on not wearing it anymore, instead keeping it hidden in his bag, always with him. He hadn’t told anyone about it, not even Yugi, afraid of their reactions; besides, Ryou was stronger now. He had faced the spirit before, and would do it again if needed.

« _Shut up, I’m not getting hard_. » Ryou mentally mumbled as he resumed his work on Yugi’s back.  
«  _Yeah, as if. I’d be hard too, after not fucking him for five months_. »

Ryou couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him. For some reason, the spirit was very interested in Bakura’s sex life- or rather, lack thereof - often making snide remarks or jabs about his virgin status and the purity of his relationship with Yugi. But Bakura decided that the perverted spirit wouldn’t ruin his date with Yugi, and decided to ignore him.

« Done. » he mumbled to his boyfriend, after every inch of his back was covered with the oily protection.  
« Thanks! » Yugi beamed. « Let me do you. »

«  _Interesting choice of words_. » the spirit mocked, complete with laughter. Ryou mentally kicked him, deciding to focus instead on the pair of hands roaming across his back, massaging it firmly. Bakura almost shivered, enjoying the touch he craved so much, the sensation of Yugi’s fingers gliding over his skin.  
« This is pretty nice, I could get used to it. » he thought as Yugi brushed against a particularly sensitive spot below his scapula.  
«  _Yeah, I could too, he knows what he’s doing_. » the spirit agreed, before adding: «  _seriously, what are you waiting for? I’m sure it would feel even better on your chest, or on your di_ - »  
«  _Shut the hell up or I swear I’ll throw the ring in the ocean_. » angrily spat Ryou.  
«  _Alright, alright, fucking hypocrite_. »

And with that the spirit was gone, leaving Bakura alone with his embarassingly perverted thoughts. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed when Yugi’s hands left his back.

« So, what do you want to do, Ryou? »  
«  _You_. » the white-haired couldn’t help but think, immediately feeling guilty. « How about playing a bit of volley? »  
« Sure! » his boyfriend agreed.

The smaller of the two grabbed the ball they had brought, and they ran towards the ocean, stopping where the sand was humid with sea water, a nicer surface to run on than dry sand. The small waves sometimes lapping at their feet were welcome, refreshing them slightly as the day grew hotter. The duo enthusiastically passed the ball back and forth, laughing when they missed, trying ridiculous moves to send it back, sending them tumbling to the ground in a fit of laughter.

They played for a while, but ended up getting tired, and collapsed on the wet ground, next to each other, their fingers entertwined. Ryou observed Yugi’s chest quickly rising and collapsing as his partner tried to catch his breath, still smiling from their silly endeavors. Unable to resist his adorable boyfriend, Bakura turned his body towards Yugi’s and lifted a hand to his partner’s face, letting it gently rest against his cheek as he pressed their lips together. Yugi smiled in the kiss, letting Ryou deepen it as he wrapped his arm around the taller male’s waist.

Throughtly enjoying the direction things were heading in, Ryou felt a surge of courage and decided to try and push his luck; he was about to move in an attempt to straddle his boyfriend’s waist, when a wave crashed on top of the couple, leaving them completly wet and breathless, both of the students coughing for air.

« Holy shit. » Yugi rasped when his lungs were clear again. « I don’t know about you, but I’m going to retreat for a while. »

Yugi managed to stand up, offering a hand to his boyfriend, oblivious to what had almost happened. With a shaky smile, Bakura grabbed it and got on his feet, internally cursing the sea for stopping the one and only move he had tried to pull in five months.

Instead of using the additional towels still in their bags to dry themselves, the pair decided to lie down and let the sun do it for them. The two students lounged for a while, Yugi lying on his back while Bakura was on his stomach, his fingers barely brushing against his boyfriend’s. They fell in a comfortable silence, relaxed by the sound of waves crashing on the shore and faint bird chirping. The air was by no means cold, but thanks to the numerous droplets of salty water still covering their bodies, Yugi and Bakura could feel a refreshing wind gently brushing against their skin.

When he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, Bakura realized he must have dozed off at some point. He turned his face around, facing his boyfriend who offered him a large smile.

« I really didn’t want to wake you up, but if we want to take the time to swim, we should eat. »  
« Mmmh. » Ryou agreed as he sat up and stretched. He enjoyed taking naps, but he liked eating even more.

Bakura helped his boyfriend take everything they needed out of the cooler and the large bag they had brought. The two of them had prepared everything the day before, bringing probably far more than what was necessary: small sandwiches, onigiri, kamaboko and tamagoyaki. Bakura had even bought a box of Yugi’s favorite red bean pastries from the bakery near their college. Neither of them really drank alcohol, so they settled to raise a toast to their five months anniversary with a can of soda for Yugi and a cup of cold tea for Bakura.

Even though some grains of sand made their way in their food, the picnic went smoothly. As usual, Ryou ate far more than his boyfriend, which didn’t really matter since they had prepared more than was necessary. They happily conversed during the meal, talking about what their friends had planned for the summer holidays.

« Anzu’s coming back! » cheerfully announced Yugi after finishing an onigiri. « She has three months off, but she’s only going to be back for two months, so we’ll have to make the most of it. »

Bakura nodded politely as he nibbled on a sandwich. Yugi’s crush on Anzu had been no secret back in high school; and even now, Ryou couldn’t help but feel a little jealous about it, as if the dancer would sweep in and steal his boyfriend from him. It was ridiculous, and he knew it; Anzu hadn’t shown anything but kindess and support to him and their couple, and had never been interested in dating Yugi in the first place. Bakura knew he was being overly paranoid, but he couldn’t help the fear that always seemed to claw at his intestines when it came to his friends or his boyfriend. He had spent so much time on his own, losing anyone who came close to him, that he couldn’t help but feel strangely possessive of the people who managed to stay by his side.

« Ryou? Are you okay? »

Bakura snapped out of his thoughts. Worry was plastered all over Yugi’s face, twisting Bakura’s insides with guilt.

« Don’t worry, I’m fine. » he promised with a smile he hoped conveyed all the love he held for the smaller man. « Still a bit drozy from the nap, I guess. »  
« I shouldn’t have woken you up… » Yugi apologized as he bit his lower lip.  
« No, it’s okay! I rather spend time with you than sleep, Yugi. » Ryou reassured.

Yugi boyfriend returned his smile, managing to make it even warmer. The way his lips curved upwards made Ryou notice something.

« You have something here. »  
« Huh? »

Indeed, there was a bit of red bean paste lingering at the corner of Yugi’s mouth. Before the smaller male could notice, Bakura reached forwards, letting his tongue dart out and lick at the red paste, slowly dragging the wet muscle all over Yugi’s lips before swallowing the small bit of red filling.

When their faces parted, Yugi’s was flushed red, and Bakura blinked, immediately blushing too. What had just happened?! He had planned to use his thumb to remove the bean filling, not to slobber all over his boyfriend! It’s not as if they had never used their tongues - after all, making out was a frequent occurence - but it had felt different this time, as if his body had tried to convey something closer to lust than usual. Ryou simply hoped Yugi hadn’t sensed it. His embarassement growing strong by the second, and Yugi’s puzzled and wide stare not helping, Ryou busied himself with the cooler, grabbing a chocolate ice cone - Yugi’s favorite frozen treat - and handing it to his partner.

« I’m done eating. » Bakura informed as he got up. « I’ll go gather some seashells for our sand castles. »  
« … okay. » Yugi nodded, still slightly puzzled by his boyfriend’s reaction.

It had been Bakura’s idea to bring some old castle-filled buckets they had found at the 100 yen store. Yugi hadn’t exactly understood where his partner’s idea had come from, but he had found it endearing and had happily agreed. Building sand castles was one of the most cliché activities to do at a beach, especially as a child; but Yugi had never had the opportunity to do so, so he was glad to try it.

As Yugi kept on eating his chocolate treat, Ryou had walked down the shore, occasionally stopping to pick up a seashell or a flat stone, which he gathered in a yellow bucket. He was starting to enjoy his small treasure hunt, when a teasing voice rose in his head:

_« You’re no fun, yadonushi. Just a little playful lick and you get all shy. »_

Bakura almost dropped his bucket.

 _« So it was you?! But… I thought… you can’t control me anymore_! » he screamed mentally, panic rising in his chest at the perspective of becoming the spirit’s puppet all over again.  
«  _I can’t_. » the spirit groaned. «  _Not like I used to. I can only influence you, I guess. Not make you do stuff you don’t want_. »

Ryou took a deep breath, both to calm down and take the time to realize the meaning lingering in the spirit’s words.

« _You mean… »_  
« Yeah, you can lie to yourself all you want, but we both know how much you want the little insect’s dick. »  
« Don’t say it like that! And don’t call him that! »  
« I’m telling you, it’s not good for either of you to repress how horny you are for each other any longer. You look like a bunch of morons, and it doesn’t make you as pure as you think. »  
«  _It’s not a matter of being pure_. » Ryou mentally rolled his eyes as he bent down to pick a seashell up, fearing that Yugi would worry if he saw him frozen in place for too long. _« I don’t want to impose anything on him_. »  
«  _Holy shit, I can’t believe this_! » the spirit’s laugh echoed in his host’s mind. «  _It’s amazing how oblivious you can be. Worse than Blondie, and that’s saying something_. »

Ryou sighed deeply, angrily putting a small grey stone in his bucket. He liked Jounouchi, but being told that he was as clueless as him when it came to feelings was a bit insulting.  
Deciding he was getting far too annoyed with the spirit’s antics, Ryou decided to ignore him as he marched back towards Yugi, who had already started to work on the citadel they had planned on building. A bright red shovel in his hand, his amethyst eyes shone as he waved to Bakura :

« Come on, we’ve got work to do! »

The brightness of Yugi’s smile overpowering any voices in his head, Ryou felt a smile of his own grow as he ran towards his boyfriend, crouching down next to him.

« So, what’s the plan? »  
« I’ve already started to dig a moat. » Yugi explained with a child-like glee that made Bakura’s heart miss a beat, using his small shovel to point at the large ring he had begun to dig in the sand. « I think we could built some castles inside, then dig a smaller moat inside, and then build the central castle. »  
« Sounds good to me. » Ryou nodded. « I’ll get started on the castles then. »

The white haired male gathered some sand in several buckets, stepped over the moat and started to build some constructions. As the buckets were dirt cheap, the couple had bought several different models, leaving Bakura a fairly large choice of sizes and shapes of castles. After casting a quick glance at Yugi, who seemed very focused on his task, as when he was solving a puzzle or figuring out the rules of a new game, Ryou settled on a pink bucket, shaped in a surprisingly detailed castle. His hands ghosted on its edges before he filled it with sand.

It had been years since he’d been to the beach for the last time. Back then, he was still part of a family of four; his father had swum with him and Amane, while their mother had been sunbathing and keeping an eye on their belongings. Then, they had eaten their picnic - Ryou even remembered giving his ice cream to his little sister because she had made hers fall on the sand - and ended the day by building a bunch of sand castles. He smiled fondly as he remembered the moment when, as the sun was starting to set and fill the sky with a stunning gradient of oranges, reds and yellows, his father had proclaimed Amane queen of the sand city. Her first royal act had been to grab her small shovel and make Ryou kneel in front of her, tapping his shoulders with the pink piece of plastic and making him her knight.

Ryou couldn’t help the stray tears that escaped from beneath his eyelids. The treasured memory was still vivid in his mind, and even if he had grieved for Amane and was at peace with her passing, he couldn’t help the way his heart squeezed as he remembered her happy, shining face. He tried to blink his tears away, internally cussing when one of them rolled on his cheek, when a hand was put on his shoulder, startling him:

« Ryou, are you okay?! »

The worry was clear in Yugi’s voice. The duellist sat down next to Ryou, gently embracing him; the kindness of his boyfriend brought more tears to Bakura’s eyes, and he wiped them with his arm.

« It’s okay. » he promised, surprised to find his voice wasn’t shaking. « I was just thinking about the last time I went to the beach. »  
« Something happened? »

Ryou hesitated. He had never really talked about his sister to anyone; not that he was ashamed, of course. He simply didn’t want people to pity him, or to abruptly change the subject because talking about a dead child made them uncomfortable. But Yugi was different. Far more than simply being his boyfriend, Yugi had been the first real friend Bakura had made; he had offered him a hand even after everything that had happened because of him, after what the spirit of the ring had put him and his friend through. He had never seen Bakura as cursed or dangerous, but as someone deserving to be loved.

« Yeah- nothing bad, don’t worry. » Bakura begun after taking a long breath. « On the contrary, it’s one of my best memories. I was with my parents and Amane… »

Bakura told him about what other people might have seen as mundane, happy to notice how intently Yugi was listening to him. He picked a bucket of sand as he talked, and started to work on another castle, his fingers pleasantly molding the slightly wet sand, as if they were starting to remember too. Relieved to see his partner was doing well, Yugi got up and went back to work on his own constructions, still listening to Bakura.  
When his tale was done, Ryou didn’t even notice; the flow of his monologue was so natural that he started another story, this time about the time Amane and him had got lost in a mall. Bakura was surprised to find that for the first time he could remember, thinking back on his sister wasn’t bittersweet in the least; only happiness and a slight nostalgia filled him as he talked. He kept speaking for a long time, encouraged by Yugi’s nods every time he glanced at him, worried he was talking too much.

« I’m glad you shared that with me. » the smaller male thanked after Bakura stopped narrating stories from his childhood. « Amane seemed very sweet. »  
« She was. » Bakura nodded, a fond smile on his lips as he pictured the girl sitting next to him, her wild white hair framing her face and her head covered in a capeline too large for her. « I’m sure she would have loved you. » he added quietly, Yugi’s eyes shinning at the compliment.

The conversation left both of them happy, and they drifted towards another subject- the friendship Mokuba had started with Shizuka and the interesting reactions of their brothers when they had learned about it. The pair kept on working on their perfect sand citadel as they merrily chatted, and some time later, they deemed their creation complete.

« I think we did a pretty good job. » Yugi announced triumphantly. He had wet sand stuck all over his arms and legs, and his hands smelt strongly of sea weed, showing how seriously he had taken the project.  
« Are you kidding? We did an amazing job! » Ryou laughed. « I don’t think anyone on this beach can compete. »  
« There’s not a lot of people to compete with, though. » Yugi observed with a smirk.  
« Doesn’t matter, even if there were more, we’d beat them. »

As Bakura proudly took one more look at their creation, Yugi ran to grab his backpack so he could retrieve his cell phone and snap a pic of the fruit of their labour. Unfortunately, the uneven surface of the beach made him lose his balance, and he fell down with his bag, spilling the majority of his contents all over the sand.

« Yugi, are you okay? » Ryou asked as he dashed towards him. The ground wasn’t hard, but he feared his partner had twisted his ankle.  
« Yeah, just stumbled. » Yugi explained, a panicked expression on his face, quickly gathering his belongings. Ryou wanted to help him, but his boyfriend was in such a frenzy to collect everything that by the time Bakura was by his side, the duellist had put everything back in his bag.

Ryou helped him to his feet, and they made their way back to what they had dubbed the Millenium Citadel. Yugi took many pictures of their work, from different points of view, including some selfies of him and his boyfriend posing proudly - and, in some photos, goofily - in front of the sand city.

« I can’t see anything because of the sun, but I’m sure they’ll look great. » Yugi contentedly smiled as he put his phone back in his bag. « I think we deserve a reward for our hard work. »

Ryou had no idea what his boyfriend had in mind, but he was down for it anyway, following him back where they had settled their towels and bags. Yugi crouched down near the cooler and retrieved a can of soda for him and a popsicle, which he handed to Bakura.

« Since you missed on ice cream at lunch. »  
« Thanks. »

Ryou hungrily unwrapped the treat, which was strawberry flavored - his favorite taste, along with lemon. He was ready to dive into the dessert, when he felt something familiar at the back of his brain.

_« It’s showtime, yadonushi. »_

Bakura would have freezed in horror, but he wasn’t in control anymore. Although he still felt everything as he would normally - the heat of the sun on his skin, his hold on his popsicle, the wind gently messing his white curls - he couldn’t move at all. Yugi didn’t seem to have noticed anything, placidily drinking his soda while gazing at the ocean.

Bakura felt his own hand rising slowly towards his face, in a terrifyingly natural gesture. The popsicle was brought to his lips, but instead of making him eat it like a normal human being, the spirit decided to have Ryou slowly engulf it in his mouth with loud sucking noise.

«  _This is completely immature, cliché and stupid_. » Ryou whined mentally as the frozen stick glided in and out of his mouth.  
«  _Who cares, as long as it works_. » the spirit mocked with a laugh.

The heavy slurping noises finally caught Yugi’s attention, making him turn an interesting shade of red when his eyes settled on the little show his boyfriend seemed to be putting on. His amethyst eyes widened, locking with Bakura’s half lidded brown orbs, unable to look away from what Ryou considered the equivalent of a car crash. His tongue, darkened by the strawberry confection, twirled around the popsicle in a lascivous display, a pleased hum coming from his throat.

Ryou couldn’t help but feel slightly excited beneath his shame. He had always dreamed of trying to seduce Yugi in a sensual, even sexual way, although he had never really dared to. And, no matter how stupid the spirit’s plan seemed, he actually kind of felt giddy about it- not that he would ever admit it out loud.

However, the beginnings of his arousal were abruptly shut down when he noticed how shocked Yugi was at the lewd display. The duellist had stopped moving, his eyes not leaving the obscene motions of Ryou’s lips and throat, his mouth slightly hung open. Bakura was terrified that the impromptu show had completely scared his beloved boyfriend, and he almost felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

Finally, with an obnoxiously loud popping noise, Bakura’s mouth released the popsicle, small strands of saliva coating his lips and linking them to the half melted treat. There was an awkward silence, and before Bakura could stutter an apology, Yugi dashed passed him, running towards the sea.

« I think we should swim a little before it’s too late! »

Ryou didn’t dare follow him, his head hung low, the popsicle he was holding falling on the sand. Fury, guilt and fear stormed through his heart. This was supposed to be a romantic date with his treasured boyfriend, a special day to celebrate their love, not really the occasion to put on a what he deemed a cheap whore show.

«  _Fuck you_. » he spat angrily, his hands curling into shaking fists, hoping the spirit could also feel the invisible claws tearing him up from the inside.  
«  _Hey_. » the voice in his head protested, surprising that his host had cursed. «  _I wasn’t trying to mess things up between you and him, but to speed them up, since none of you can seem to get a clue_. »  
« Why do you care so much?! You’ve done nothing but try to ruin my life, and now- »  
«  _Fucking hell, I just want you to get some, it’s annoying to see you acting like teenagers who can’t figure what to do with their hormones_! »

His breath hitching, on the verge between full blown rage and a panic attack, Ryou fell to his knees, his hands on the sides of his head.

  
« Shut up! Shut up!! What do you even know about him, huh?! »  
«  _It’s not hard to figure out, actually, He’s not exactly subtle in the way he’s checking you out_. »  
« Liar! Why would he »  
«  _Because you’re his boyfriend, and you’re hot! What do I have to spell everything out for you_? »

The spirit sounded angry too, but it wasn’t like the voice Bakura could remember from his high school days. It was less of an almost insane rage, and like a disppointed parent.

« You’ve done nothing but destroy my relationships the entire time you’ve been with me. » Ryou mumbled, tears streaming down his burning cheeks. « Stop pretending like you want to help me now. »  
«  _OK, I guess I do have to explain everything_. » the spirit sighed, ignoring his host. « _I think I know what it’s all about. You’re just making excuses, aren’t you? Oh, Yugi isn’t interested in sex, he’s too innocent, he’s totally not staring at my ass when I wear those tight jeans_ - »  
« Ryou! »

It took Yugi’s alarmed shout to finally shut the spirit up. Bakura felt slightly cold and wet hands grab his shoulders; startled, he let his hands fall to his sides and lifted his eyes up, meeting his boyfriend’s panicked gaze. After an instant of eerie silence, the reality of what was happening dawned on Bakura, all of a sudden, as if someone had poured liquid steel all over him. His face was covered in tears, he was probably looking mad, and worse of all, he realized he had actually been talking out loud.

The poor student jerked away from Yugi, afraid of his partner’s reaction. The duelist would probably understand who he had been talking to, and would be furious, rightfully so-

But Yugi didn’t lash out at all. Instead, he offered Ryou a kind, understanding smile, before sitting on the sand, facing him.

« You couldn’t really part with him, could you? »

There was no bitterness in Yugi’s question. It was as genuine as he could be, and Bakura was so surprised he could only nod. Silently, Ryou made his way to his bag and grabbed it before returning to his spot. He opened the bag, and carefully got the Millenium Ring out of it, placing it in front of him with infinite care.

« I understand. Even after everything that happened- well, I don’t pretend to know everything about your relationship, but- I mean- ah… well… I guess, what I’m trying to say is that I completely understand. »

Yugi moved a bit, twisting around so he could reach his backpack, laying nearby. He grabbed it swiftly, before letting it rest on his lap, holding it protectively.

« I know what it is to have someone share your body. It’s not something you can really leave behind. It’s the second strongest bond I’ve ever felt. » Yugi quietly explained. « The strongest is with you. » he added with a small smile.

Bakura couldn’t help but return the smile, although his was slightly trembling. They fell silent for a while, the slowly setting sun and the low breath of the marine wind wrapping them in a peaceful moment, helping Ryou’s breathing to calm down.

« He’s still with me. » the smaller of the two spoke again, opening his bag. « He couldn’t really leave either. It’s like we’re two pieces of a puzzle, I think. We’re fine on our own, but there’s something missing, and we don’t feel complete until it’s there. »

Gently, Yugi pulled something out from his bag. An object Bakura knew well, for having it seen hang around his boyfriend’s neck for a long time. The Millenium Puzzle. Yugi let his fingers run over it for a bit, almost fondly, before sliding it around his neck. Ryou swore he could see relief pass on his boyfriend’s face as the familiar weight setteled down.

« I know what you mean. » Bakura whispered, barely heard by his boyfriend. « I couldn’t leave the ring behind. I just… I couldn’t. I can’t really explain, but I think it’s just like you and Yami. Except… except he’s not like Yami, so I guess I’m just really messed up. »

Yugi crawled towards his boyfriend, sitting right besides him and wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders, stroking the fair skin.

« You’re not messed up, Ryou. Having a spirit living inside your body is not exactly a common experience, and I don’t think a lot of people can understand it. If it’s what you need for now, and if he’s not harming you, well… I guess it doesn’t hurt to let him stay. »  
« He doesn’t harm me anymore, but… » Bakura hesitated a bit. « He- well, he’s responsible for what happened before. With the popsicle. »

Yugi gasped a little « Oh » as Bakura turned his head to the side.

« Well. » Yugi cleared his throat after an uncomfortable moment of silence. « It’s not like… like I disliked it. »

Ignoring the triumphant « told you! » that roared in the back of his mind, Ryou stared at his boyfriend in disbelief.

« You… enjoyed it? »  
« Yeah. » Yugi nodded, both of their faces a burning crimson. « It was hot. »

The two boyfriends kept looking at each other, their breaths heavy with the untold and repressed desires that screamed beneath their somewhat composed appearances.

« I didn’t think you would. I thought you… you weren’t interested in that stuff… » Bakura hesitated, before completing his sentence « … in doing that stuff with me. »

It felt oddly liberating to say outloud what had been bringing him down for months. As much as he hated to admit it, the spirit was right; Bakura had trouble with the idea that someone could find him desirable. He had gotten through so many friendships, known so much instability in his teenage years, that when he had finally found a happy form of stability, he had feared to put it in his jeopardy- and, even worse, feared it was already too good for him.

Yugi blinked, extremely surprised by Ryou’s words.

« Huh?! Oh, non, Ryou, I- I’m interested in that- very interested, even- it’s just that I didn’t- well I didn’t know how to… to bring it up? » the smaller male seemed to hesitate, before adding with a sigh : « and I was afraid I’d mess it up with my… my lack of experience. »

Relief washed over Bakura, making the tension in his shoulders disappear. He almost felt like laughting, with all relieved he was that what seemed like an unsolvable issue and a forbidden, shameful desire of his was in fact nothing more than two awkward young men with their issues struggling to have an open talk about sex. He refrained from actually laughing, though, not wanting Yugi to take it as a sign of mockery.

« Yugi, I don’t have any more experience than you do. » he allowed himself to chuckle. « And even if I did, I wouldn’t care. »  
« Really? »  
« Yeah. »

Before he could fully process what was going on, Bakura felt a pair of lips assault his, and a hungry tongue asking for permission. He gladly let the wet muscle in, allowing to greet his own tongue in a ballet that never ceased to send butterflies fluttering in his stomach. His eyes shut in happiness, Bakura felt a hand creep on the back of his head, playing with short locks of his hair - Mai had cut it for him before starting college, and now his hair only reached the middle of his neck.

Ryou barely felt Yugi clumsily take his puzzle off and allowed himself to melt into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of his lips slipping against Yugi as their tongues kept on intertwining, letting go of the other only to glide against it even closer. Yugi’s lips were salty, but Bakura didn’t mind; it added something new to the kiss, something that - he hoped - announced other novelties.

Clumsily, Bakura brought his left hand to cup Yugi’s cheek, tenderly stroking it. His skin was still wet from his previous dive in the ocean, allowing Ryou’s hand to slide smoothly on it. Bakura’s other hand found its way to Yugi’s shoulder, resting on it.

The taller student almost yelped in surprise when he felt Yugi’s other hand settle between his collar bones, gently stroking the skin. His eyes fluttered open, meeting Yugi’s gaze, in which a wild fire seemed to have been lit.

« Is it okay? » the duelist whispered, allowing his fingers to drift just a bit lower.  
« Y-yeah. » Bakura breathed.

It seemed that Yugi’s fingers were leaving sparks in their trail, making Bakura shiver pleasantly. Yugi almost gasped, and he brought the hand that was buried in Bakura’s hair down, letting both of his hand gently roam across his partner’s chest, exploring reverently.

There might have been a sight of pleasure that wasn’t his in the back of his mind, but Ryou barely noticed. He could only focus on the way Yugi’s fingers left sparks on the trail they made across his uncharted skin.

« You’re beautiful, Ryou. » Yugi whispered, his eyes never leaving Bakura’s.

His body acting faster than his mind, Ryou wrapped his arms around Yugi’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss, pressing their chests together. Some drops of water landed of Ryou’s skin, gently tickling him, as their kiss grew wilder, their mouths parting yet their tongues still licking at each other, drool dribbling down their lips. The distant sound of crashing waves wasn’t enough anymore to cover their heavy pants, mouths leaving each other to better find the other again, teeth clashing a bit, drops of sweat starting to pearl on their foreheads.

« It’s amazing what five months of sexual frustration can do. Just a little kissing and touching and you’re already desperate. » the spirit couldn’t help but mock his host, even though Bakura deliberately ignored him, deciding to focus on the delicious way his head was spinning.

Feverish with a desire that grew unrestrained by the second, Ryou let himself fall backwards, pulling Yugi down on top of him. With a wicked smile Bakura had no idea his boyfriend could pull, Yugi buried himself in the crook of his neck, gently nibbling at the flesh.

« Yeah- there- mmh- » Ryou couldn’t help but breathe heavily, as one of his weak spots was licked and kissed over and over. One of his hands tangled himself in Yugi’s thick hair, while the other found its way to the duelist’s back.

What the white haired male ignore was that he wasn’t the only one who had been hearing voices during the day. As Yugi started to gently bite down on Ryou’s neck, he couldn’t help but wonder internally:

«  _I’m doing good, right_? »  
«  _Aibou, listen to him_. » Yami gently encouraged him. «  _He sounds rather pleased to me. Don’t be afraid to explore, to take the time to find what he enjoys the most_. »  
«  _Okay_. » Yugi agreed, before letting his lips trail down Ryou’s chest. He let his his head rest there for a little while, amazed at how erratic his boyfriend’s breathe had become and at how fast his heart beat. «  _Thank you again for helping me find the courage to… to do this. »_  
« I’m happy I could help, but remember what I told you. You shouldn’t have waited so long to have an open discussion about how you felt about having sex with Ryou. »  
«  _Y-yeah, you were right_. » Yugi apologized, still embarassed to have conversations about this with his other self. «  _I’ll make sure to communicate better next time_. »  
«  _Good. I’m going to leave you two now, you’ve both been waiting for this for a long time and deserve to enjoy it_. »

Yugi almost felt Yami disappear from his conscious mind. He felt a little scared without the reassuring presence of his other self in such a delicate moment, but decided it was for the better. He loved Bakura deeply, and wanted to give his boyfriend all of his attention in such an intimate moment.

Curiously, Yugi dragged his tongue across Ryou’s right nipple, enjoying the way the small bud trembled and got hard under his mouth. The little noises escaping Bakura’s mouth were music to his ears, and Yugi hummed happily, closing his mouth against the nipple and sucking gently. His own weren’t that sensitive, but apparently Bakura’s were, and he was fascinated by Bakura’s body, filled with the desire to know all about it.

However, when he felt the beginnings of an erection growing in his swimming trucks, Yugi couldn’t help but back away from Bakura. With the way he was lying on top of his boyfriend, he was sure Ryou had felt it- and even though the moment was heated and all about them pleasuring each other, he couldn’t help but feel ashamed.

« Yugi? » Ryou asked, perplexed, his eyes hazy with pleasure.  
« N-nothing, I just… ah… »  
« … you got hard? » Ryou supplied helpfully.  
« Yeah. »

Bakura nodded, his thorat dry, before shyly answering:

« Me too. »

The two boyfriends stared at each other for a while, their bodies still covered in sea water and each other’s sweet, their hair messy with the other’s caresses. It was Ryou that ended up breaking the silence that had followed their confessions:

« Hey, can I… touch it? »

There was a hunger in his eyes that sent shivers down Yugi’s spine, something animalistic that was out of place yet deliciously tempting on Ryou’s angelic face. A heavy knot pulsing in his throat, Yugi nodded and whispered a « yes ».

Ryou had trouble believing it, but the words had been his own. He had been afraid the spirit would take advantage of the moment and use his body to feel pleasure or impose something on Yugi, but he hadn’t, happy to stay a voyeur staring at them from Bakura’s mind. Ryou was a bit annoyed, but it was easier to ignore him than to try and kick him away. Trying to forget about the spirit, Ryou crawled towards his boyfriend, stopping right in front of him. His hand shaking slightly, he pressed it against Yugi’s groin, amazed at the hardness he found.

« Ah… » a breathy moan escaped Yugi’s mouth as Ryou’s fingers slid down the bulge.

He couldn’t help but feel a bit disppointed when the fingers left him altogether. However, Ryou had gotten an idea he hoped would be please his boyfriend:

« Hey, Yugi… there’s something I’d like to try. »

Bakura sat on the sand, his legs folded, the soles of his feet resting against his ass. He barely dared looking at his boyfriend before offering:

« I… I want to get us off. »

Yugi’s brain froze for a bit, before he fully understood what Bakura meant. When he did, he hesitated for an instant, shame washing over him, before deciding to cast that away and to do what felt right.

« Please, do. » he almost begged as he climbed on his boyfriend’s lap. His legs were barely resting on Ryou’s when a hand slithered in his swimming trunks, grabbing his erect cock, pushing the wet fabric down so his member could be freed. The head was already leaking with precum- Yugi was a bit embarassed, but he couldn’t help the state Ryou put him in. Ryou’s fingers started rubbing his slit, spreading the precum on the head, while his other hand pulled his own cock from his swimming trunks.

« Can you move just a bit? » Bakura asked, his warm breath tickling Yugi’s neck.

Yugi quickly complied, slightly lifting their hips, allowing them both to discard their garnments, and realigning himself so their cocks were touching. The oh so intimate sensation almost made him cum instantly; he swore he could feel Bakura’s member throbbing against his own. The two males dared to look downwards, their arousal deepened by the sight of their cocks flushed together, Ryou’s longer one against Yugi’s thicker one, an intimate sight they had both longed to behold.

« I love you. » Ryou whispered, letting his head rest against Yugi’s chest.  
« I love you. » Yugi echoed, a smile blossoming on his lips as Ryou’s hair brushed against his face.

They stayed like this for a while, simply basking in the other’s warmth, breathing in the heavy scent of their arousal, letting the sunset wrap them in its soft light and peacefulness. They had both longed for such a close embrace, to feel the other’s naked skin against their own, open to each other in both bodies and minds.

After a long moment of complete serenity, Ryou wrapped a hand around both their members and started stroking, slow at first, letting his fingers grow used to the feel of his lover’s cock. Ryou had no idea how Yugi enjoyed to masturbate, so he decided to settle for a gentle pace, teasing them both, drawing moans and sighs of pleasure from their mouths.

As Bakura kept on jerking them, Yugi wrapped one of his arms around Ryou’s neck and allowed his other to fall on Bakura’s chest, playing with his sensitive nipple. He felt Ryou’s cock jerk against his, and couldn’t help but smile deviously. As an answer, Bakura crooked his neck to bury his face in Yugi’s neck, peppering it with feverish kisses, leaving a bite from time to time.

« Ryou, faster, please… » Yugi almost begged.

His head was spinning with pleasure, the beginings of an orgasm building inside of his belly. He could guess Bakura was close too, if the way his breath got louder and the pace of his hand more erratic any clue. Yugi decided to help them both out, caressing using one hand to fondle Bakura’s sac and the other to toy with their slits.

Ryou came first, moaning Yugi’s name as he came over his lover’s hand, thick white ribbons adorning his fingers. As he rode his orgasm, he kept on stroking their cocks, bringing Yugi to his own release, his cum mixing with Bakura on his own hand and on both their bellies.

With a heavy sigh, Yugi collapsed in Bakura’s arms. The white haired male held him, closing his arms around Yugi’s smaller frame before lying down on the sand, making them collapse in a panting heap, their minds cloudy with arousal and love. The two boyfriends exchanged a spent smile, a smile full of a love words can’t convey.

And as the stars started rising, and as two lovers held each other close, pressing their naked bodies together as if to melt into each other, whispering tenders words of love and praise in each other’s ear, two ancient artifacts laying on the beach seemed to glow slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> And there our love birds are! Hope the ending isn't too cheesy.  
> I hoped you enjoyed it, Sailor_Toni :)


End file.
